


Plötzlich  Verheiratet! Oder wie man ohne es zu wissen in  die Königslinie Durins einheiratet

by Trichia



Series: Suddenly married! Or how to marry into the line of Durin without meaning to! [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Frau sollte nie einen über den Durst trinken, schon gar nicht mit Zwergenbier! Frau weiß dann nie was passieren kann....





	Plötzlich  Verheiratet! Oder wie man ohne es zu wissen in  die Königslinie Durins einheiratet

Langsam kam ich zu mir, mein Kopf hämmerte als ob eine Herde Olifanten auf ihm herum getrampelt hätten. Mir war warm, viel wärmer als in den vorangegangenen Winternächten. Was seltsam war, da die unterirdisch gelegenen Räume, nach so langer Zeit unbenutzt, noch eher kühl  
waren, und man die Feuerstellen während der Nacht beheizten musste um es angenehm zu  
haben. Zumindest bis die großen Schmiedefeuer entzündet waren, die den ganzen Berg erwärmen würden.

Mein Blick war verschwommen als ich meine (verkrusteten) Augen öffnete, zudem unterstütze das gedämpfte Fackellicht meine Intention keineswegs.

Was zunächst als ein dunkler, verwischter Fleck zu sehen war stellte sich nach längerem Fokussieren als Kíli’s dunkler Wuschelkopf heraus.

‚ _Oh_!‘, dachte ich, ‚ _s’nur Kíli_ …‘ und schloss müde wieder meine brennenden Lieder, nur um sie Sekundenbruchteile später wieder aufzureißen: … _MOOMENT… KÍLI!?!_

 _„_ WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!???“ mit einem Kreischen das einem Ringgeist alle  
Ehre gemacht hätte, sprang ich im Bett hoch, verfing mich in den Laken und knallte ungraziös auf den harten Steinfußboden.

„Urgh!!“ das tat weh.

Zunächst erfolglos versuchte ich mich von der unnachgiebigen Umklammerung der Laken zu befreien. Mein Kopf… nein... Mein ganzer Körper klopfte vor Schmerzen.

Bei Mahal… was war gestern Nacht nur passiert?!

Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnerte war das große Freudenfest mit Unmengen an Essen und starkem Zwergenmet (woher sie diese Quantität hatten war mir ein Rätsel). Ich selbst sprach, anders als sonst, ebenfalls SEHR dem Alkohol zu… hey es war Honig-MET!!

Und nun das…

Ein sehr nackter, haariger Kíli beugte sich über den Bettrand, Haare noch mehr in Unordnung als sonst, sein übliches Grinsen im Gesicht (obwohl… er sah eher aus wie eine Katze die sich gerade am Sahnetopf gütlich getan hatte und nun vollkommen selbstzufrieden war).

„ _ **Baknd ghelekh**!_ Was machst du da am Boden _**Kurdûh**_ , das KANN doch nicht bequem sein?Komm zurück ins Bett… _**sanghivasha**_ “ der letzte Satz war praktisch geschnurrt.

„Nein, s’ist auch nicht bequem hier unten! Aber nein danke ich bleib vorerst wo ich bin, aber...viel wichtiger ist… WAS bei Mahal machst DU hier NACKT in MEINEM Bett!!! Und… (nach einem Blick nach unten) ….wieso bin ich nackt?!“

Kílis Gesicht erstarrte, er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund aber nichts kam raus, schließlich fand er doch noch seine Stimme: „D-“ weiter kam er aber nicht, denn in genau diesem Moment wurde die Tür meines Gemachs aufgerissen und Thorin und Dwalin stürmten mit gezückten Waffen (Orkrist und die Zwillingsäxte) herein.

„Was ist passiert! Wer hat da geschrieh-“ Thorin stoppte mitten im Wort, sein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, seine Augen weiteten sich komisch, sie sprangen beinahe aus seinem Kopf!Hinter ihm tat Dwalin dasselbe. („Mädel…“)

„ _ **Abzagûn**_! Was Hast du GETAN!?!“ zischte Thorin mich an.

Von dem Ansturm königlichen Zorns überwältigt zuckte ich zurück, ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! ICH sollte etwas getan haben? „M-moment… d-da verstehst du etw-“

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DIE LINIE DURINS ZU INFILTRIEREN! WIE KANNST  
DU ES WAGEN HAND AN MEINEN NEFFEN ZU LEGEN, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN  
IHN ZU DEFLORIEREN!“ brüllte Thorin.

„WAS? ICH habe NICHTS DERGLEICHEN getan, verdammt noch mal! Das ist doch  
überhaupt nicht möglich (natürlich ist es möglich, aber ich hey, war in Panik)!“ brüllte ich zurück.

Thorins und Dwalins Gesichtsausdruck wurde mörderisch.

‚ _Uhoh_ ‘ dachte ich. ‚ _Nicht gut, gaar nich‘ gut_!‘ so schnell ich konnte kämpfte ich mich von den fesselnden Laken frei, schnappte mir die neben mir liegende Tunika und sprang auf. Sofort kamen die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen (Rachengelhaft) zurück und ich schwankte leicht.

Thorin und Dwalin kamen beide auf mich zu und hoben drohend ihre Waffen, so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als auf das Bett zu springen über einen breit grinsenden Kíli hinweg zu steigen und einen irrsinnigen Fluchtversuch mit inkludierten Hechtsprung unter den bewaffneten, kräftigen Zwergenarmen hindurch und nachfolgendem Sprint hinzulegen.

Die beiden selbsternannten Rächer der Jungfernschaft folgten mir scharf auf den Fersen.

„KIIILIIII! Lach nicht so dumm und hilf mir liebeeer!!!!!“ kreischte ich während ich versuchte meine Verfolger auf Abstand zu halten (und zugleich mir die lange Tunika über den Kopf zu ziehen), was sich nicht als einfach erwies. Schnelle, fiese kleine Sprinter auf naher Distanz!

Es ist kein Spaß mit bloßen Füßen durch die Steinhallen Erebors zu rennen… wirklich KEIN  
Spaß!!!

Das patschen meiner nackten Füße ging im Brüllen meiner Verfolger unter, während ich  
versuchte nicht in vorbeigehende Passanten zu krachen.

Da spürte ich einen Luftzug über meinen Nackten huschen und drehte ruckartig meinen Kopf zurück um zu sehen ob Dwalin und Thorin soweit aufgeholt hatten. Doch hinter mir waren nur einigen verblüffte Zwergenpassanten zu sehen, die sich wunderten wieso ich so voller Panik  
durch die Gegend rannte. Ich murmelte den Zwergen ein leises ‚ _ **Gasatafra! Achrâchi gabilu‘**_ oder ein ‚ _ **Jemut men‘**_ zu.

Mahal sei Dank hielt mich keiner von ihnen auf (was mich wunderte da es ja ihr König war der Zeter und Mordio rief), und so konnte ich mein planloses Davonrennen weiterführen.

Die ganze Zeit wunderte ich mich wieso Thorin eigentlich so wütend war, es war doch gar nichts geschehen… oder doch?! Ich war einfach nur noch verwirrt.

Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, den ganzen gestrigen Tag geistig Revue passieren zu lassen.

Einige der von mir passierten Zwerge hatten mir seltsame Dinge zugerufen (hey, toller Abend gestern! Warst ja in voller Fahrt ey?‘; ‚Wie geht’s dem Prinzen?‘; ‚na wan is‘n die offizielle ‘ochzeit?‘; möge Mahal euren Bund segnen; usw.)

Was sollte dieses Gerede über Hochzeit? Verdammt noch mal ich sollte mich WIRKLICH daran erinnern was gestern war. Ich hatte da so ein ungutes Gefühl!  
Ich brauchte einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken. Aber wo nur, WO?!

Der _**melhekhîn**_! Dort würden sie zuletzt suchen!!! Hoffte ich wenigstens

***

Ich kauerte mich hinter den riesigen steinernen Koloss von einem Thron und achtete penibel drauf mich möglichst klein zu machen um a nicht gesehen zu werden. Endlich hatte ich einen Ort um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Noch mal von vorn… _begonnen hatte alles damit dass Thorin (auf Drängen Fílis und Kílis) ein Willkommens-/Einweihungsfest für das Zwergenvolk, angekommen in riesigen Trossen aus den Ered Luin, inklusive 3 Nicht-Zwerge: Gandalf, mein Ziehbruder Bilbo Baggins und mir (ich_  
_zähle mich zum Clan der Shire-Zwerge [Population: 1]), in Erebor ausrichtete._

_Von Gandalf war die ganze Zeit über nichts zusehen… wenns ans arbeiten ging… typisch **Istari** …_

_Ich war zunächst ziemlich eingebunden in die Vorbereitungen, vor allem half ich Bombur (und_ _seinem Heer an zwergischen Küchenhilfen) in der Großküche die ganzen leckeren Speisen_ _vorzubereiten [nur von den Krabbeltieren ließ ich die Finger. Frittierte Spinnen, Skorpion_ - _Kebab, Fledermausflügelsuppe! Würg!!!]. Ich konnte Bombur aber dazu überreden_  
_Köstlichkeiten nach meinen und Bilbos hobbitischen Rezepten herzustellen. Kíli stieß_  
_irgendwann dazu, musste jedes Gericht probieren, wich mir kaum von der Seite und stand uns im Weg bis es mir zu viel wurde. Mit harten Schlägen meines Kochlöffels verbannte ich ihn aus der_ _Küche… was mir schwer viel… ‚VERDAMMTER HUNDEBLICK KÍLI!!!‘_

_Und dann kamen die Vorbereitungen zur Dekoration der die riesige Festhalle…._

_Gemeinsam mit Bilbo (endlich ohne Kíli) führte ich eine „Expedition“ in die Erebor umgebende Graslandschaft an, auf Blumenjagd, für weitere Dekoration der Festhalle. Wir hatten hart dafür_ _zu kämpfen, dass wir das „verdammte Grünzeug“ wie es Thorin und Co. nannten, überhaupt aufhängen durften… erst indirekte Hinweise, dass ja auch (freie) Zwergendamen am Fest_ _teilnehmen und diese sich sicher über die „Juwelen der Natur“ wie wir es ausdrückten freuen_ _würden (und überhaupt... Yavanna war die Frau Äules), wurde es uns erlaubt._

 _Aus den gesammelten Blumen und (als Kompromiss) unter Verwendung von Gold-, und_ _Silberfäden und vielen verschiedenen und farbig dazu passenden Juwelen flochten wir hübsche_ _Girlanden und Kränze._

 _Ich machte auch einen Kranz für Kíli, aus weißen Blumen verflochten mit Silberfäden und_ _blauen Steinen. Rein um sein ständiges Geplapper abzustellen mit welchem er mich die ganze_ _Zeit nervte und mich mit den lächerlichsten Dingen von der Arbeit abzulenken versuchte. Und_ _auch ein wenig um ihn lächerlich zu machen._

 _Aber was tat er? Ich_ _dachte er würde auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen als ich ihm den Kranz überreichte. Kíli trug ihn als wäre es eine Krone aus reinem Mithril und nicht aus Blumen und_ _ein paar Juwelen und sein Grinsen konnte nicht breiter sein…Er legte ihn den ganzen Abend_ _nicht ab und stolzierte herum wie ein Gockel in der Balz. Naja bis Thorin wieder einmal sein Böser-Blick-Dingens durchzog…der Kranz blieb aber oben._

Was mir jetzt jedoch im Nachhinein noch dazu auffiel war, dass als die Zwerge die in den Saal  
strömten erstarrten/verstummten als sie Kílis Aufzug gewahr wurden, erst durch den an sie gerichteten seltsam eisigen Seitenblick von Kíli… tat die Menge dann als wäre nichts gewesen und setzt ihren Weg zu den Tischen und die Gespräche fort!

Bei Mahal was hatte ich getan?! Hatte ich nicht Glóin ewig darüber brabbeln hören wie er seiner Gattin als letztes Geschenk vor der Hochzeit _(quasi als ultimativer Liebesbeweis)_ einen Kranz aus Blumen und Juwelen ins Haar geflochten hatte? Und wie sie ihm Zöpfe im Haar als Gegenstück schenkte?

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr ich mir ins Haar…Yep! Da waren zwei Flechten die mit jeweils mit Metallkappen abgeschlossen waren. Ich brach in kalten Schweiß aus und mein Herz schlug Kapriolen _._

„Oh Mahal! OH MAHAL!!!!!“ flüsterte ich.

Aber das war noch nicht alles… da war immer noch dieses nagende Gefühl in meinem  
Hinterkopf…

***

 _Kichernd und mehr als nur leicht schwankend torkelten Kíli und ich (Wir stützten uns_ _gegenseitig wie wir uns gegenseitig in die Quere kamen; sein Arm um meine Taille, meiner um seinen Nacken) durch die Gänge Erebors die zu den Gemächern der königlichen Familie (und_ _den Gästezimmern) führten._

 _„Weisch du Kíli…*hig* wenn du nisch so a Nervensäge wärsch… wärsch echt süß.. Ja_  
_echt..*hig*“ ich lehnte mich schwer gegen Kílis Schulter und grinste ihm ins Gesicht._

_„Ah..“ Kílis Augen begannen regelrecht zu glühen. „…wirklich?“_

_„Yepp!!! Wärsch du n‘ Mädl würd I sagn dassesch du w-wunderschön wärsch!!“ verkündete ich_ _stolz._

 _Ich schwankte und Kíli verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Taille um mich zu stützen… glaubte ich_ _zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest. In Wirklichkeit stand er kurz davor alle Prätension fahren zu_ _lassen und mich hier mitten im Gang zu bespringen._

_„ **Sanâzyung …** “ Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich und er atmete schwer, „Du w-…“_

„ _ **Atkât!**_ “ _ich legte Kíli einen Finger auf den Mund und kicherte „nich‘ so laut *hig* jemand k’nnte da hörn! Hnnh! S’eh koana do! Hihih!“ ich fand mich selbst seehr witzig._  
_Ich wandte mich dem Zwerg an meiner Seite zu „K-Kíli… wasn los… wieso *higs* wieso_  
_starrsch me un wia a halbverhungerter Warg und I warat a saftigs Stuck Fleisch? Huh? Kíli.. *hig* dei Blick gfallt ma goanit! Hahuh… Kíli… wa-? …Mmmph!!!!“_

_Kílis Geduldsfaden war nun endgültig gerissen. Er drängte mich mit seinem Körper gegen eine Gangwand und presste seine Lippen hart auf die meinen._

_***_  
„…SCHEISSE!!!“

  
Hieß das etwa…? Nee… das konnte doch nicht sein… Niemals!!!

Oh Mahal! WIESO IMMER ICH!!! Wieso trat ich in jedes sich mir bietende Fettnäpfchen nee… in jeden Fettbottich in Arda? Was hatte ich getan um die Valar so zu verärgern? Obwohl… eher nur Aule oder Yavanna…oder auch beide?

Wie konnte ich nur in die Linie Durins einheiraten (bzw. vorher mich zu verloben) ohne es zu merken?!

Verdammt, kein Wunder dass Thorin hinter mir her war!

„Aha! Da bist du Mädel!“ eine schwere Hand legte sich mir auf die Schulter und zog… nein  
zerrte mich hinter dem Thron hervor.

Dwalin hatte mich am Schlafittchen gepackt (wie ein junges Kätzchen), zerrte mein erbärmlich bibberndes Ich zu dem (meiner Ansicht) nach sehr SEHR wütenden König unter dem Berg.

„WIE KANNST DU ES NUR WAGEN… HABE ICH DICH NICHT GEWARNT DICH MIT  
KÍLI EINZULASSEN?“

„M-Moment du siehst-“

„HABE ICH NICHT GESAGT DASS DU DICH KEINESFALLS AUF SEINE ADVANCEN  
EINGEHEN SOLLST?“

„Das bin ich auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht wiss-“

„WIE KANN MAN NUR SO DUMM SEIN!?!“  
„Jetzt reicht’s mir aber! Ich habe NICHTS-“  
„ALLES WAS ICH NUN NUR NOCH SAGEN KANN IST… **.willkommen in der**  
**FAMILIE**!!!“

„Huh? Wa…? Wasn jetzt…?“ ich war völlig verwirrt. Zuerst sah Thorin aus als ob er mich am liebsten einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte und nun hatte er ein breites (mir unheimliches!) Lächeln im Gesicht.

„…Dwalin… könntest du mich bitte loslassen…? Bitte ja?“

„Sicher Mädel! Kein böses Blut ja?“ brummelte Dwalin hinter mir.

Kaum berührten meine Füße den Boden, machte ich einen (versuchten) Sprint in Richtung der entfernten Thronsaaltür, wurde jedoch jäh von einem starken Arm aufgehalten der sich um meine Taille schlang. Dieser Arm zog mich an eine starke Brust, und Thorins tiefe, amüsierte  
Stimme ertönte über mir „ _ **Atkât!**_  
 Kein Grund wegzulaufen, du bist jetzt ein Teil unserer Familie! Besser du gewöhnst dich gleich daran! Ich muss wohl noch erklären, dass die Szene vorhin eine Zwergentradition ist, wobei die Familie des Bräutigams nach der Hochzeit ein letztes Mal die Fähigkeiten des Ehepartners testet. Und du hast bewiesen dass du unserer Familie mehr  
als würdig bist; hab selten jemanden so sprinten sehen wie dich! Nicht mal meinen Schwager, und der war flink! _**Menu gamut khed**_. Nun denn… Kíli komm, kümmere dich um deine Frau. Und Kíli… _**khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmaâkhî dhi zukur ughvashâhu**_ “ mit diesen  
Worten zog sich Thorin zurück und Kíli trat in mein Blickfeld.

„ _ **Ghivashel**_ …Ich…meine _**kurdînh**_ …“ er schluckte. (und sah dabei aus wie ein geschlagener Welpe; was ihm dieses Mal nicht helfen würde)… _ **yâsith… yâsithel**_ …“

In mir kochte nun die ganze angestaute Wut über, die ganze absurde Situation war einzig Kílis Schuld! Oh er würde dafür bezahlen! Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ich fletschte meine Zähne.

  
„Kíli… **_ubzûnat_**!“

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfiction! Seid bitte nett!  
> Konstruktive Kritik und Tipps sind erwünscht.  
> Keine Hasspostings!  
> Khuzdul:  
> Baknd ghelekh! Guten Morgen!  
> Kurdûh - Mein Herz  
> Sanghivasha - Perfekter/wahrer Schatz  
> Abzagûn - Verdammt!  
> Gasatafra! Kann ich bitte durch?!  
> Achrâchi gabilu‘ - Tut mir leid  
> Jemut men‘ - Entschuldigung  
> Melhekhîn- Königsplatz/Thronsaal  
> Sanâzyung - perfekter Liebling  
> Atkât - Ruhe!  
> Menu gamut khed - Du bist eine wundervolle Person  
> Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmaâkhî dhi zukur ughvashâhu - a dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure  
> Ghivashel - Schatz aller Schätze  
> kurdînh - Herzfrau  
> yâsith… yâsithel… - Ehefrau...Frau aller Frauen  
> ubzûnat! -lauf!  
> Khuzdul von dwarrow scolar


End file.
